The King in the Terminus
by CobaltAC
Summary: Years after the Reaper war had ended, a galactic hero grew restless with the so-called "peace-time". Unwilling to stand by and watch the Terminus fester with crime and corruption, one human started a campaign of justice in the name of a friend long dead. With each victory, his influence grew as did his fleet. Now, he has Omega in his sights... MShep/Aria, MShep/Tevos, MShep/Others


**-]|[-**

**The King in the Terminus**

To an asari, a few years simply does not seem like a very long time. Not like it does to humans or turians or quarians. When one belongs to a species who regularly count the years they live in the quadruple digits, a decade can feel like nothing.

The long lives that graced the asari people had often been seen as a powerful advantage. Empires would rise and fall, leaders would grow old and die, and the asari maiden who saw it all would still be standing hundreds of years later.

The "Long Game" was what the Matriarchs called it. All asari eventually learned how to play the Long Game.

Perhaps that was the reason why Aria T'Loak was so unprepared for what occurred following the Reaper War. She had been looking too far ahead, planning too much for her future to see what was happening right in front of her face.

Humans didn't play the Long Game, as Aria discovered. Humans had the tendency to focus on the immediate present. As such, they simply acted.

When the Red Wave fell upon the galaxy, every synthetic organism simply dropped dead on the spot, from the mightiest of the Reaper capital ships to the smallest of the geth drones. The war had simply… ended. Just like that, it was over, the cycle of extinction that had been enacted countless times before on who knows how many species, put to a permanent end by one lowly human.

One stubborn, un-killable human.

Aria could still scarcely believe that. Yet, that was simply how it was: An entire galaxy of people owed their lives to a single man.

Commander John Carver Shepard, the Lion of Elysium and Slayer of Collectors, had reduced the legion of towering God-Machines to little more than smoking piles of ruin, mere scrap metal to be picked apart by the clean-up crew and the crows that were scavengers.

The galaxy itself, as well as the number of species residing within it, fared little better. Entire planets had been put to the flame, razed by the genocidal synthetics. Millions of people were slaughtered at a time in the Reaper's harvest campaign and at least one species had been driven to extinction in the efforts to stop the galactic purge.

But, the rest where alive and the Reapers weren't, so no one could really find a reason to complain.

Aria herself was particularly happy following the war, for her empire and throne were still relatively intact, at least compared to the rest of society. While the Citadel and Council homeworlds were being rebuilt, Omega had been revealed to be untouched, with the Reaper forces unable to find the space station in the aftermath of Cerberus' eviction. The purple asari still had her bountiful fortune and her crime network, while considerably thinned out, was still formidable.

It did not take very long for her to settle back into her old ways, enjoying her soft, leather couch while her club was alive with wild dancing and drunken perversions.

It wouldn't last. Not when the "Shepard of the Galaxy" ended up setting his sights on the lawless Terminus systems.

_**My**__ Terminus systems._

Now, the Pirate Queen stood, tall and dignified, outside her main headquarters, the seedy nightclub known as "Afterlife". She stared out one of the station's many view-ports, a place where the only thing between the rust and grime of Omega and the cold void was a large mass effect field.

_How? __**How**__ could I let myself fall into a situation like this?_

Before Aria was a fleet. To be specific, it was the largest fleet she had ever seen, barring the "Unity" fleet that had been at Earth in the final hours of the Reaper war. Thousands upon thousands of warships, from the most advanced military vessels to the grimiest of freighters, were sitting right on the Queen of Omega's front lawn, their sole purpose being to follow the Shepard in his mission to eradicate crime and corruption.

_Oh, Shepard… Of course it would be in your nature to take up the mantle of a friend long dead. And of course it would be in your nature to succeed where Archangel failed._

"An entire _fleet_, Commander?" Aria spoke quietly, her full, dark lips curling into a small smile as she eyed the leviathan of a dreadnought that served as the fleet's spearhead. "I must admit, I'm somewhat flattered."

Whether or not they would open fire on the crime-filled station had yet to be decided by the fleet's illustrious commander. One thing was for certain, though: if the situation came to blows, Omega and all those that resided within her were as good as dead. Aria was loathe to admit it but, as powerful as the asari was, she had no real fleet of her own and her standing "army" was little more than a mob of young, undisciplined mercenaries.

It was then that Aria decided she had done enough sight-seeing. Turning on her heel, the dark-skinned asari started back towards Afterlife, venting a little of her building frustration by exhaling out her nose, her nostrils flaring.

As she entered through the large front doors, the Queen was met by one of her own techies, a scrawny batarian male by the name of Tarsso. She recognized the man as the one who received incoming messages for her. The techie looked quite panicked, every one of his four black eyes as wide as saucer plates.

"Yes?" Aria inquired, crossing her arms.

The batarian made a fearful noise before answering.

"The… The Commander of the enemy fleet is coming onto the station… _Shepard_ is coming onto the station, m-ma'am…"

Aria raised a brow at that, the woman honestly surprised. For a moment, the asari felt relief bloom within her, allowing herself a small grin before replacing it with an even expression.

_Perhaps Shepard won't destroy this Goddess-forsaken rock. If he's coming on board, there's only a few things he can do…_

Aria glanced up, meeting the batarian' gaze with a hard, cool stare.

"Did he say anything else?"

Tarsso nodded.

"He said he was coming onboard for… eh… negotiations."

The Pirate Queen rubbed her temple, taking a moment to think.

_Negotiations? I can work with that. Shepard will soon learn he's not the only one who can be persuasive._

Aria snapped her fingers, shooing the batarian techie away. As he scurried back to whatever dark corner he worked out of, the Ruler of Omega continued into her nightclub, the blaring house music greeting her ears as she entered the main hall. There was hardly a patron in the club, something Aria had not seen happen in hundreds of years, with the only company gracing her presence being a couple of bartender, her personal guards, and the scantily-clad dancers that resided on the table and central stage.

Two of said dancers, an asari and a human female, rushed up to meet their Queen. Aria recognized the pair as Gaila and Pepper, two of her favorite playthings whenever she desired a body or two to warm her bed at night.

Gaila was a young maiden of barely two centuries, with turquoise skin that was as soft as a newborn's and a sweet cunt that Aria took pleasure in tasting. With a beautiful face adorned with elegant white markings, Gaila resembled a royal princess rather than a club dancer – and occasional whore.

Pepper, the human girl, was of a softer, plump build, her short body lacking the trimness that Gaila possessed, instead being rather distractingly voluptuous and curvy. The human had been gifted generously with a pair of breasts that a Matriarch would be jealous of, as well as a well-rounded backside that would make a quarian female envious. Her pretty, round face was framed well by the curly golden locks that hung down to the small of her back.

It was Gaila who posed the first question.

"Mistress, are we going to be okay? Everyone ran back to their apartments and-!"

Aria put a finger to the maiden's full lips, silencing the girl.

"We're going to be fine," Aria stated, giving both girls a hard look. "Shepard is coming on board."

Aria watched their faces for a reaction, noting that while they were definitely anxious due to the massive fleet sitting on the station's doorstep, the girls were quite obviously… _excited _at the prospect of getting to meet the man who put an end to the Reapers.

_If people weren't "Shepard-sexual" before…_

Aria spoke to the girls again.

"Gaila, Pepper, I need you two to do something for me. Something very important."

"Yes, Mistress! Anything!" Gaila nodded excitedly, Pepper mimicking the gesture.

Aria smirked.

"When Shepard comes aboard, you two are going to be the ones to greet him. _Not_ my armed guards, _definitely not_ the techie wimps, but _you_. Understand? You will meet him, dressed as you are now – no, with _less_ clothing – and you will make him feel comfortable. You will bring him here, to Afterlife, and you will take him up to where I usually sit. Plant him on my sofa, bring him drinks, anything he wants. Just make him happy and keep him that way until I get back."

Aria turned from her girls and started for the staircase that led to her bedroom above the club, only to be stopped by Pepper.

"Wait. So you want us to pamper him or what?" Asked the human girl, brushing some of her golden hair from her face.

"I want you to treat Shepard like a king. If he's thirsty, have a few barrels of brandy on hand. If he's sore, give him a massage. If that doesn't work, let him fuck you! Both of you, even! The point is, the happier Shepard is when I talk to him, the better chance we all have of coming out of this alive and well."

Pepper nodded as did Gaila.

"So… treat him the way we treat you?"

Aria gave the girls a mirthless smile.

"If I come back and find you two blowing him, then you're only making my job easier."

"But where are you going, Mistress?"

Aria didn't bother to turn around time, calling back over her shoulder.

"If I'm going to save my station from Shepard's righteousness, I need to dress the part!"

_And if the girls can't persuade him… Then it's all on me…_

**-]|[-**

John sniffed the air as he stepped off of his personal shuttle. He frowned, crinkling his nose. The air of Omega had not changed much since he had last set foot on the lawless station, for it still held the heavy scent of crime and corruption. The smells of drugs, alcohol, and sex were all rolled into one.

_It certainly doesn't look any better either_, the human thought as he eyed the griminess of his surroundings, rust caking the walls and floor. Beyond the landing zone, John could see the tower of Afterlife stretch high into the air, purple and red lights pulsing against the darkness of Omega.

John was alone, save for the man who piloted the shuttle from his flagship. He was also unarmed and unarmored with the closest thing he had for protection being a heavy leather coat.

A few years ago, people would have called it suicidal overconfidence. Now, John simply knew that no one on Omega would dare try anything. Not when it was hopeless for them. The fleet that was aiming every gun it had at the station would not hesitate to fire if the men and women loyal to Shepard thought anything was amiss.

Two people came up to greet him, an asari and a human woman, both dressed in what appeared to be an even more revealing version of the standard dancer's garb and high-heeled fuck-me boots. John, while appreciative of the sight before him, could only give the girls a perplexed look.

"Commander," the asari greeted first, bowing her head and giving an asari version of a curtsey even though the skirt that she wore was far too short for such things. The human girl did the same, speaking in a quiet, mousy voice, "Welcome to Omega."

"Aria sends her apologies for not meeting you in person. She is… busy at the moment." Said the asari, taking a step towards John.

He leveled his icy blue eyes to meet her gaze, making her stop in her tracks. John regarded the asari with suspicion for a moment, his brow furrowing.

"Uh, huh…" The Lion spoke, scratching at the beard he had allowed to grow out. He turned his head towards the mass effect field that made up the fourth wall of the docking bay, glancing at his fleet. "Of course she is."

John felt something warm at his side and turned to find the human girl had taken the opportunity to grab his arm, holding him in a soft embrace. Her ample bosom pressed into his arm, something he quickly took note of.

"Aria instructed to us to take you to Afterlife," She said, her soft voice almost a purr. The human girl gave him the smallest of smiles as she gently squeezed his muscled arm. "She wants you to wait there until she is ready. In the meantime, you will be able to enjoy what you like. Drinks, music, dancers…"

The asari was at his other side before he could respond, the blue woman pressing her taut body into his as well. John looked from the human girl to the asari, his icy stare doing nothing to remove the flirtatious smiles from their full, glossed lips. The Lion sighed and allowed the girls to lead him to Afterlife.

It was a short walk made to feel longer by the two dancers' obvious and shameless groping. John kept a straight face even as the girls began to quietly giggle like schoolgirls, no doubt ecstatic at getting the chance to fondle the man who put an end to the Reapers, something many people across the galaxy would kill for.

The first thing John noticed when he was dragged inside Aria's nightclub was the general lack of patronage. He could pick out a merc or two at the bars but, aside from Aria's men standing watch and the dancers on the stage, there was no one else.

_I guess no one felt like going dancing today. I wonder why…_

John felt a tug at the corner of his lips, almost allowing himself a smile at the thought of all the corrupted mercenaries, drug runners, slavers, and thieves being scared shitless that justice had finally come for them. But the former marine pressed his lips into a line and kept to the even expression he held since he landed.

The girls led him up the stairs near the back of the club, all the way up to Aria's private booth, where her couch sat empty. They brought John up to where Aria, the Queen of Omega, would sit, led him to the throne that she had held for centuries before he was even born, and pulled away, watching him expectantly. John turned, looking at both with a brow raised. The human girl managed a nervous smile, gesturing to the couch.

"Please, Commander, sit!" She said, obviously anxious.

John ran his tongue over his teeth behind closed lips and nodded, turning his eyes back on the couch. _**Aria's**__ couch_, he thought as he stared at the fine piece of furniture.

Commander John Carver Shepard took his seat, sighing as he felt the comfort of genuine Thessian leather. In many ways, the couch felt like a throne, and John finally got a sense of why Aria enjoyed such a position. The Lion raised his arms, resting them on the back of the frame as he leaned into the sofa. It molded to his form.

For the first time in a long time, John grinned.

_Aria knows that I'm biased towards pretty things of the female persuasion. She may come out of this unharmed after all…_

The girls smiled with him, seemingly relieved at his positive reaction. The human woman, shy not moments ago, stepped forward first.

"Would you like something to drink, Commander? I know of some rare brandy we keep behind the bar."

The asari came forth next, smiling. "Aria calls me one of her best dancers. I can show you why."

John said nothing, regarding the two attractive, half-naked women before him. Then, he nodded.

The edges of the human girl's lips curled upward. She turned on her heels and started back towards the bar with a little extra sway to her hips. John took an appreciative note of that.

The asari remained, saying nothing. John met her gaze, seeing the nervousness in her eyes. He softened his own cold stare at that, regarding her with a warmer look.

_Not everyone on this station is a criminal. Garrus forgot that. I won't._

"Well," John began, sinking into the leather with a full-blown smile. "Make a show of it."

**-]|[-**

Aria was loathe to admit it, but she was nervous. As she tightened the belt of her long, dark coat, the asari noted that her hands were trembling of their own accord. She sneered at them as if they had wronged her, then tugged at the outfit's high collar, making the thick, heavy fabric hug her form. The coat was one of a leather-like material exclusive to the planet of Palaven and was long enough to reach down to her knees. The belt that kept the front from opening was the same. It was a dark black and made for an attractive coupling with her smooth, purple skin.

She started back towards Afterlife, leaving her personal apartment at a brisk pace despite the difficulty of walking in high heels. Her stylish yet uncomfortable footwear clicked against the cold, metal floor, each step bringer closer and closer to either her station's utter destruction or it's "reintegration" into lawful society.

_If Shepard turns out to be more lenient than what is said, it will be the latter. And that's the __**best**__ case scenario. I just hope my girls have weakened his defenses a bit. Asari brandy should help screw with his judgement._

The Queen returned to her fortress of a nightclub soon enough, the walk back not having been as long as she believed. As she passed through the front entrance, she noted that the club was now even more barren than it had been before, with several of her armed personal having vacated the area, undoubtedly because of Shepard's presence in the immediate vicinity. Grizz and Anto, her ever so loyal followers, remained, along with the dancers and a shell of her former crew. All in all, there were no more than twenty guns inside Afterlife, a low that hadn't been reached since the building had been cleared out during Aria's fight with Patriarch.

Aria sighed, unable to even bring herself to frown. How one man was able to bring about such reactions in what are supposedly hardened mercenaries and criminals was beyond her.

She brushed past her guards in a hurry, keeping a straight face while ignoring the looks cast in her direction by those put off by her new attire.

The asari climbed the steps to her usual booth, rising to reach her throne. It was there she found Shepard sitting on her couch, leaning back as he and Pepper, the human dancer who was snuggling up against him, enjoyed the sensual performance of a bare-bodied Gaila. The young maiden was dancing her heart out, writhing and twisting her lithe body in ways that mesmerized, showing the Commander just why Aria named her the best dancer on Omega. Aria felt a smile tug at her lips, as well as the tiniest blooming of pride.

Shepard cocked his head to the side, looking past the nude asari at the woman he came for. Aria could see his eyes light up, not in happiness or anger, but with something else entirely. Something… carnal.

"Aria," he said, his voice rising over the music without him even having to yell. He raised a hand, gesturing the Queen over.

Gaila and Pepper noticed their Mistress' presence immediately, the asari stopping her performance to pick her discarded clothing from the floor while Pepper pulled away from Shepard – _reluctantly_, Aria noted.

"Mistress," Gaila greeted, tugging on a pair of panties and bowing her head in respect before taking her leave.

Pepper followed soon after, but not before stopping to whisper into her Queen's ear, "He drank a whole bottle of Aramali Brandy. I don't know how he's still awake!"

With that, Aria and Shepard were left alone in the private booth, the asari crime lord silently berating herself for forgetting that the Lion had the unique ability of being the only human who could drink krogan under the table.

There was a short moment of silence between the two as Aria regarded the human sitting upon her throne. It had been years since she had last seen the Commander and in that time the man's appearance had changed considerably. Of course, the Reaper war was said to have aged everyone, but that still could not fully prepare Aria for the Lion's new look. Gone were the short bristles of hair that sat atop Shepard's head. In their place grew a thick, wild mane that nearly reached his shoulders, as black as the void of space. His face, usually clean shaven, now sported a dark beard, an unusual but curious quirk that seemed to be specific to human males alone. Shepard's eyes, however, remained the icy blue they always had been, no less ruthless and calculating than they were a decade ago.

"Commander Shepard," Aria spoke first, stepping into the Lion's den as gracefully as she could. She may have been a crime lord for centuries, but she was still an asari who grew up in one of the frilliest cities on Thessia. "I'm glad we could talk."

Shepard snorted, a mirthless laugh. His eyes remained on her.

"Glad, are you? That's a surprise," Shepard rumbled, his voice gruff, deeper than the last time they had spoken.

"If you are talking with me then at least you are not shooting at me. I think I have a good reason to be glad," Aria replied as she took a seat on the smaller, neighboring couch, keeping a neutral tone. The asari crossed her bare legs, having done away with her usual skin-tight pants. "So, I am going to assume that the ships you have parked on my doorstep aren't here to sell cookies."

Shepard's lips curled into a grin, but his eyes remained cold.

"You assume correctly, Miss T'Loak. You already know what I've done and you know why I've done it. I'm sure you have a good idea of what I can do next."

"Yes, Commander, my people have kept up with your… activities. You've set my Terminus on fire in your mission to bring justice to the rest of the galaxy. A mission you set forth on in the name of a dead turian, if I remember correctly."

"Garrus had a bold vision. Unfortunately, he didn't do the best job of making it a reality. He was… impulsive, arrogant even. But he was my friend, one of my best. After he was gone, I figured that I wouldn't let his vision go with him. Not while I still had strength in my bones."

"And now you're here, sitting on my couch with a gun to my temple," Aria chuckled at the absurdity of the situation, leaning back into her seat. "I should've put an end to your crusade back when I had the chance. I remembered ten years back I was laughing at all of those idiots who threw themselves at you, guns drawn, thinking you were just some uppity human who didn't have a hope in the galaxy of doing much of anything. I laughed at the crime lords who sat by and did nothing while you saw that their empires crumbled, thinking that you were a mere pest rather than a Lion with its teeth around their neck, ready to bite down. Now, look at me. Who's laughing now?"

Shepard said nothing. His eyes were infuriatingly unreadable, cold as they had been.

Aria rubbed at her brow, releasing a heavy, defeated sigh.

"Goddess… How could I be so stupid?"

"When people stand as high as you have, they tend to ignore the actions of those that work beneath them. Kings and Queens rarely trouble themselves with the actions of the few with a 'hopeless' cause."

"How thoughtful," The Queen said, flatly. "Did you get that out of a cookie or something?"

Shepard let out a genuine laugh, but Aria was done with jokes.

"Why are you here, Shepard? Do you want to play comedian or do you wish to negotiate?"

The grin dropped from the man's face, replaced by a frown as his eyes hardened. He sat forward, shedding the relaxed façade as he did.

"I wish for you to give me a reason to not blow this whole station to kingdom-fucking-come, Aria! When Garrus did his whole 'Archangel' shtick, he didn't see any other way to fix things than to shoot anyone he could get within his sights," The Lion growled, barring his teeth into a sneer. "If that's how bad things were, imagine what I think things are like now."

Aria did not respond, averting Shepard's gaze by staring into her lap. She took a brief moment of silence before turning her eyes back on the human.

"I only want peace, Shepard, if you can believe that. As much as I enjoy power and money, I like living a whole lot more. What can be done to convince you to opt for peace?"

Shepard blew air out his nose, his nostrils flaring in anger. He glared at the asari sitting on the couch next to his, reaching into his leather jacket and producing a black Carnifex pistol, the weapon large and ugly and oh so fitting for him.

"_This_," He spat, "Is the only peace I have for slavers and murderers."

Aria felt her heart race, half because of brewing panic that she might not convince Shepard to cease the bloodshed, and half due to a spike of arousal. The Queen had always found men and women of conviction and virtue to be a peculiar bunch.

The asari took a minute to rethink her tactics. Then she got an idea. She turned to the human.

"You humans have a saying. 'Waste not', I believe it is."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Your point?"

Aria pursed her lips at the man's brusque reply. Her eyes hardened.

"My point is: why destroy something when you can take it for yourself and use it to further your goals? Omega's resources are plentiful, I can assure you, and you can use them to ensure that your will is enforced for a long time after you've died. Omega has the credits to buy what mercenaries are left to your side for decades, and my personal eezo stores alone can arm your fleet and your troops for Goddess knows how long."

Shepard frowned, scratching his beard.

"What you offer me is blood money, stolen or gained through crime, murder and slavery," Shepard declared. "To use it is to spit on the victims' memory."

Aria smiled. She had him.

"And the intel you got from collector base you salvaged from beyond the Omega 4 Relay was only gained through what was essentially genocide," Aria shot back, smugly clasping her hands together. "Or am I mistaken?"

The Lion rose from his seat, opening his mouth undoubtedly to roar, but thought better of it. It was then that Aria saw just how much of a behemoth Shepard was. Commander John Carver Shepard stood taller than her by a head, with the thick arms and broad chest of a human male, fist clenched in anger as he glared down at her lithe, unprotected form. She sat unmoving, her face betraying no emotions despite the fear growing within her – as well as the lovely spike of warmth in the pit of her belly.

_I keep forgetting how humans can be very… passionate. _

Shepard raised a hand, pointing at her accusingly.

"You… you…"

_Time to close in for the kill…_

Aria rose from her seat as well, straightening her coat as she did. She looked up into Shepard's eyes, finding the fire in them. She was sure his heart was beating as fast as hers, and not just because of his anger. The Queen stepped closer, holding the human's gaze as she brought a small hand to his bearded face, gently stroking a hairy cheek. At her touch, some of the anger in the Lion's eyes melted away, replaced with confusion and curiosity. The fire remained, however, that she could tell.

"Commander," Aria purred, lips curing into a smile. The smile grew wider when Shepard's eyes dropped to see that they were recently glossed, the asari becoming glad that her efforts to pretty herself had not gone unnoticed. "_John_."

The Commander's eyes shot back up to meet hers at the use of his first name.

"You're not like Archangel. You are not impulsive, that much is known. You are an intelligent man, John, so make the intelligent choice," Aria implored, adopting a soothing voice in place of the commanding tone she had used for centuries. The asari placed a petite hand flush against the human's broad chest, gently pushing him back. "Take Omega for yourself. Use the resources here not to finish your mission, but to _expand_ it."

John clenched his teeth, his jaw set.

"The drug-runners, the slavers, I won't let them go. I'll hunt them down," He said quietly, taking a step back with every step Aria took forward, letting the asari lead him back to the throne.

"You will, John. All the scum in the Terminus will be washed away by the storm your fleet brings and the rest will be brought to heel," Aria proclaimed, giving the human a sweet smile as he finally sat back down. John stared back up at the purple woman, eyes locked with hers. "You would be a fine ruler, Commander, a _loved_ ruler. A man who stands for justice and protection of the weak. There is not a single doubt in my mind that the people of the Terminus will obey you."

"You would name me a king," He said. It was not a question, Aria noted, but a statement. She smiled, pleased with herself.

"I would," Aria affirmed, remaining on her feet. She crossed her arms. "And a king needs a queen, if I remember correctly."

John leaned back into his throne, giving Aria the smallest of smiles. His eyes still held a fire, one of lust and passion instead of anger.

"He does."

Aria cocked her hip to the side, her tongue snaking out to run over her upper lip. John's nostrils flared at that, his breaths growing heavy.

"Well," said the Queen, purple hands playing with the belt of her coat. "You remember what I said about the… _benefits_ of working with asari, right?"

John nodded.

Aria smiled wickedly.

"Good."

The Queen quickly undid the belt holding the coat closed, allowing it to spread open. With a shrug of her shoulders, the heavy, dark jacket fell from her slender form, pooling around her feet on the floor.

Aria felt pride – as well as arousal – swell within her as John's eyes roamed over her nearly-nude body, drinking in the sight of the Queen of Omega standing before him dressed in nothing but high heels and lacy panties.

It was a testament to John's will power that he did not begin pawing at Aria's taut body until she had taken her seat on his lap. The centuries-old asari moaned as she grinded herself into the man beneath her, feeling his hardened length rub against her damp core through his pants. His hands, rough and calloused, were at her hips and waist, fingers digging into her back as his thumbs ran over her flat tummy.

"Goddess…."

John's mouth had found her breasts easy enough, the hairs of his beard tickling her like no other man had. Aria hissed as his teeth grazed her pebbled nipple, then she sighed happily when his soft, warm tongue followed soon after. The Queen held her king's head in her hands, cradling him as he helped himself to feast of her supple bosom.

Shepard grunted in approval between licks and sucks.

Aria tugged at John's belt, eager to release her favorite part of the male anatomy from its denim prison. Her concentration was broken when his lips found their way to her neck, then lost completely when he caught her in a fierce embrace, their lips meeting a frenzy. She sought out his tongue and he hers, both moaning into their deep kiss. Aria found herself to be afflicted with sweet delirium by the time they had broken apart, dizzy with lust for this human who had come from nothing to take her throne.

Somehow, they had gotten John's pants down and the human had roughly tugged her panties aside, clearly not patient enough to simply slide them from her long, elegant legs. She straddled him, hands balled into fists on his shoulders as she took him in slowly. Her cunt was wet and ready, yes, but as she stroked his cock with her hand, Aria could feel just how much of a man John was.

Human males were not like men of other species, she remembered. They may not be the most physically imposing in some areas, but they were certainly so in others. It was not like mating with a turian or quarian man. They may have been of similar length, but humans apparently possessed a girth that most species lacked, barring the krogan.

_No wonder humans are popular mates…_

As Aria sank down onto John's lap, she could feel every inch of him slide inside her, every little bump and vein brush against her slick walls as they slipped past her swollen, blue folds. He stretched her out farther than any turian or batarian had before, reaching farther as well, and she loved every moment of it. Judging from John's grunts and labored breathing, he enjoyed it as well.

"Fucking hell…" the King rasped, his hold on her hips hurting ever so sweetly. Aria's thighs made contact with John's soon after he spoke, his entire impressive length sheathed fully within the asari's moist depths.

That was when Aria began to ride the Lion.

Up she went, allowing a few inched of John to slip from her cunt, then down, taking them back in quickly. Aria made a noise, her mouth open wide as her ass smacked against John's lap. The human groaned, burying his face into his queen's breasts and neck, finding something to fill his hungry mouth. Aria repeated the movement, up then down, then slid forward, rocking her hips with her king's cock still buried in her tight, warm cunt.

"Fuck!" was John's response to that, followed by grunt as he began to use his hands to rock her body himself. Aria couldn't suppress her lewd moans of pleasure as her Lion pumped his thick prick into her like a piston. Every time, he sank himself into her sopping wet depths all the way to the hilt, speaking vile things into her ear as he fucked her hard and fast, like a wild beast.

"Goddess!" Aria cried. "_Goddess!_"

The pace of their fucking grew frantic and animalistic, until their lust had nearly undone them as civilized people. Aria thought to end it before the whole station heard them. She pressed her hands flush against his chest.

"Embrace- _fuck_!"

Aria didn't finish the words her kind always uttered during mating, not before she lost control and initiated the meld early. The Queen gasped, her eyes going black. Suddenly, she felt all that her king felt, the feeling of herself wrapped around his manhood, the feeling of her soft skin beneath his rough hands. She liked it.

The King and Queen found their release together, Aria shaking as her cunt gripped John like a vise as she spilled sweet honey from her depths. John grunted as his body tensed, exhaling as he emptied the contents of his balls into Aria's folds. Both went slack, spent from their activities, with the asari sighing happily at the warmth that pooled in her womb, a gift left behind by John.

They remained like that, John holding his Queen in his arms, Aria feeling her King's heart beat against hers. They panted, breathless and sweaty. Aria planted a kiss on her human's forehead.

"Tomorrow," Aria breathed. "You will build your kingdom. Tonight, we will consummate this union. Again and again."

"Sounds… sounds good."

Aria gave an exhausted laugh, rising to her feet. She felt John's softening cock slide free from between her legs. The Queen picked up her coat and wrapped it tightly around her nude form. She beckoned her King to rise as well.

"My apartment is a better place for that, then. Follow me, John. I was never one for public performances."

**-]|[-**

_A fourteen page smut. Wow. I don't know whether to be proud or embarrassed._

_This is something I wrote for a friend. This is all I have for now, but I intend to continue this to include Councilor Tevos as well and maybe more._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_Stay Awesome!_


End file.
